


A Gentle(wo)man's Bet

by ohmaigay



Series: WWE High School AU [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Bets & Wagers, Crushes, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: Paige and Nikki trick Charlotte and Becky into getting together by placing a bet on Charlotte and Paige's basketball game.





	A Gentle(wo)man's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn't suck. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Becky sat in the bleachers as she patiently waited for the teams to exit the locker room. Tonight was the first game of the girl’s basketball season. Charlotte had been at every single one of Becky’s football games, so Becky was going to sit in the stands and support her friend during basketball season. Technically, Charlotte had to be at all of Becky’s football games since she was one of the captains of the cheer squad, but there were times when Becky felt like Charlotte was her personal cheerleader. Especially whenever Charlotte would lead them in a cheer or chant she’d created specifically for Becky. 

“You’re such a good girlfriend Becky,” Nikki Bella said as she sat next to Becky. “And you’re not even dating Charlotte.” 

“Shut up Nikki,” Becky said and Nikki snickered at her. “Is Paige nervous to start tonight?” 

“Yeah, I was down there calming her down,” Nikki said and Becky gagged, knowing what Nikki had really been doing. “Wanna make a gentleman’s bet?” 

“I didn’t realize you were a gentleman Nik,” Becky said and Nikki rolled her eyes. “Well, get on with the terms.” 

“We’re playing one of the best teams in the state right now, they’ve got scouts at all of their games, even more than we do right now. Well, I say that if we win tonight, you ask Charlotte out on a date in the locker room. If we lose, I’ll buy you those stupid energy drinks you guzzle down during your offseason for a month,” Nikki said and Becky shook her hand to seal the deal. Nikki smirked to herself, knowing for a fact that their team was winning tonight. 

“Alright, let’s see how this goes down,” Becky said, unsure of what she wanted to happen. She wanted the energy drinks, those had taken quite a bit out of her paychecks and she wasn’t too fond of the fact that Charlotte insisted on buying them for her if she didn’t have enough money that day. At the same time, she wanted a date with Charlotte, and this came with an excuse in case she was rejected: it was all for a bet. Becky managed to get Nikki to gush about Paige, which wasn’t exactly difficult, but it was somehow harder than getting Paige to geek out over Nikki. That seemed to surprise everybody, nobody ever really expected Paige to be a total dork when it came to her girlfriend. 

“Drink,” Charlotte said, leaning towards Becky to get a drink from the Gatorade that Nikki had bought her when they got to the gym. Charlotte looked at Becky and smiled at the sight of her best friend (and not-super-secret crush) wearing her jersey from freshman year, the only one that wasn’t baggy at all on her. “Nice shirt, but that’s not even my number anymore.” 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure Flair is still your last name and that’s what’s important,” Becky said, giving Charlotte a little smile. Charlotte rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Becky’s neck as the other team came in. “Good luck Char.” 

“Thanks Becks,” Charlotte said. The smile that Becky received from Charlotte made her heart skip a beat and her stomach do flips. Nikki smirked at her, but that look was off of her face as Paige made her way towards them. Without a word, Nikki pulled Paige up to her lips for an intense kiss. Becky glanced across the gym at Charlotte pumping up the younger players in an attempt to ignore Nikki and Paige’s very public display of affection. 

“Score out there and I’ll let you score when it’s over,” Nikki said and Becky made a sound of disgust. “Hey, they win and you can have your own fun with Charlotte.” 

“Whatever, there are children coming in,” Becky said and Nikki rolled her eyes as Paige made her way over to her team. The junior varsity game was first and Becky paid more attention to Charlotte watching the game than she did to actually watching it herself. When that game was over, Nikki felt a little nervous about the bet, the first game had not gone in their school’s favor and Becky had seen the receipts for the drinks that Charlotte had left in her car before, Becky would definitely make a dent in her wallet. 

“Kisses for luck?” Paige asked, pouting a bit in front of Nikki before she had to get ready for introductions. Nikki gave her several quick kisses before ending on one that had managed to catch the attention of everybody around them. “Can I have a kiss for good luck Becky?” 

“Absolutely not,” Becky said, but Paige pouted, tapping her cheek. After a couple of minutes of Paige standing there, Becky rolled her eyes and pecked her friend’s cheek. Charlotte pulled Paige into the locker room and they went through a pep talk with the varsity team. 

“Remember what you get if you win,” Paige said and Charlotte nodded. “Becky’s gonna have a heart attack when you kiss her. Maybe an orgasm too, depending on how much flair you put in it.” 

“I’m going to punch you,” Charlotte said and Paige cackled. The starting five lined up to be called out and Charlotte looked at the girls in front of her. The announcer called out the competitors first and then got the crowd hyped up a bit before they started. 

“Sasha Banks.” Sasha ran out to cheers and Charlotte felt excitement run through her. “Alexa Bliss.” Alexa ran out there and Charlotte could hear the loud cheers of the football players at their “little buddy.” “Liv Morgan.” Liv was hesitant to go out there, but she did anyways after she spit out her Jolly Rancher. Charlotte understood, she was a freshman on the varsity team, which was a bit position that a lot of girls could crack under the pressure from. “Paige!” Paige ran out there and Charlotte could pick out Nikki and Becky’s cheers apart from everybody else’s. “And their captain, Charlotte Flair!” Charlotte ran out and met her team on the line. Everybody was cheering and she felt her skin heat up when she met Becky’s stare. 

“Remember our bet,” Paige said as Charlotte went up to the face off. They got into position and Charlotte won the ball, immediately passing to Paige. The ball was passed around before Charlotte found her sweet spot on the three point line. She shot from immediately after a pass from Liv and put them on the board after about 40 seconds. This was going to be a fast paced game, Charlotte was going to make sure of it. Liv proved that she deserved her spot by stealing the ball away and making perfect passes to Charlotte and Alexa. Sasha and Paige kept the defense up, not minding the fact that they weren’t really getting any points at this time. At the half it was 40-26 and Charlotte was practically buzzing. “Man, you really want to kiss her.” 

“It’s more Liv’s feeding me great passes in the perfect spot and I never was one to waste a good opportunity,” Charlotte said and Paige gave her a look. “We’ve got a comfortable lead, so you and Sasha can lay off defense a bit. I don’t mind switching things around, I mean, you were a great forward last season.” 

“Hey, can’t take away from those 3 pointers,” Paige said and Charlotte rolled her eyes. When they resumed, Sasha and Paige worked more offense than in the first half. Their lead closed up a bit, but they kept a couple of points on the opposing team. As the final seconds ticked down, Paige was about to make a shot, but passed back to Charlotte to make a 3 point shot to get their lead up 5. When the game ended, they celebrated, Sasha running to her girlfriend Bayley, Nikki running down to Paige, Alexa going over to one of the defensive players on the other team and hugging her, Liv going to her friends, and Charlotte strutting right up to Becky and carrying her onto the court. 

“This is gonna be good,” Nikki said, having caught Charlotte’s strut out of the corner of her eye. Becky looked like she was about to say something, but Charlotte just kissed her. She didn’t push too much, but Becky kissed back after a moment and the two of them didn’t stop until Nikki and Paige cleared their throats. “Guys, there are children around.” 

“Nikki stop it,” Paige chastised and Charlotte put Becky down. 

“Wanna go on a date or something Friday?” Becky asked and Charlotte nodded, leaning into her a bit. “I’ll pick you up?” 

“Yeah, but let’s get out of here and get something to eat,” Charlotte said and Becky nodded, slinging her arm around Charlotte’s torso. Charlotte got her basketball bag from the locker room and then went to her car, where Becky was patiently sitting in the passenger’s seat, singing along to a song on the radio. “Where to?” 

“Anywhere,” Becky said and Charlotte drove them to McDonald’s where people were waiting for them. “Hey Alexa, who’s your friend?” 

“Nia,” Alexa said, not caring to tear her eyes away from the woman who’s lap she was sitting in. “That was quite some kiss in the gym. You’re gonna have to work hard to top that on senior night.” 

“I’ll just take a page of Nikki’s book and see how far my tongue can go down Becky’s throat,” Charlotte said and Nikki threw a shred of lettuce at her. The group sat in the restaurant for an hour and a half just joking around and talking about the games, Charlotte and Becky having no idea that their friends had set them up beforehand. 


End file.
